Deseos impuros
by James Scamander
Summary: Gin Ichimaru x Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro va al cuartel del capitán de la tercera división a ver a su novio, pero hacía tamto tiempo que no lo ve que acaba acostandose con él en este. Slash y lemon.


**Título: **deseos impuros.

**Pairing: **Gin Ichimaru/Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece y mucho menos lo hago con fines de lucro. Tanto los personajes como los lugares aquí expuestos pertenencen a Noriaki (Tite) Kubo.

**Sumary:** contiene slash, relación hombre/hombre, y lemon, sexo explicito.

**Número de palabras: **816

**Autor: **LorcanMalfoy

**N.A.: **bueno mi perversa y cerda mente ha estado trabajando por su cuenta estos últimos días y me ha dado esta... ¿idea? Si, se le podría llamar así para escribir este fic. Llevo ya tiempo queriendo escribir fic sobre esta pareja en este fandoom, pero hasta ahora no me he atrevido. Espero que les guste. Si hay alguna falta de ortogafía o gramática lo siento, reviso varias veces los fics antes de subirlos pero siempre se me puede escapar alguno, somos humanos a fin de cuentas.

* * *

**Deseos impuros.**

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya es un chico de una estatura más bien baja, no llega al metro y medio, su estatura y su cuerpo le daban a mostrar como un niño de apenas doce años, pese a esto es el capitán de la décima división en la Sociedad de Almas. En este momento está inquieto, mirando a ambos lados como esperando a alguien. Y así es, en este momento el peli-blanco está esperando a alguien.

Recorre por quinta vez los alrededores de una puerta, pateando una piedra que se interpone en su camino, como si ésta tuviera la culpa de que su novio llegara tarde. Mira la puerta de nuevo, del despacho del capitán de la tercera división, como esperando que así pueda abrirla con la mente. Estaba ansioso por verlo, pero sabe que no puede hacer nada, sus deberes como capitán son muchos y no puede meterle prisa. Gin no puede dejar a medio sus informes para estar con él, aunque sabe que si por él fuera si que lo haría.

Pasan un par de minutos más, aunque a Shiro le parecen siglos, la puerta al fin se abre, aunque de esta no sale Ichimaru. Él que sale es Izuru Kira, que en este momeno lleva su rubia cabellera recogida en una coleta. Suspira de forma algo agobiada y eleva levemente la cabeza para contemplar al "chico" que tiene delante. Hace una leve reverencia como muestra de respeto y susurra "ya puede pasar, capitán Hitsugaya" antes de marcharse.

Hitsugaya se acerca con paso sereno y lento y se apoya en el marco de la puerta para contemplar como su novio aún tiene la nariz embotada en los informes que tiene en la mano. Gin está tan concentrado en estos que no ha percibido la presencia de Toshiro.

— No deberías trabajar tanto — dice sonriendo y separandose del marco, haciendo que el aludido suba la cabeza y sonría —. Dicen que es malo para la salud.

— Eso dicen, aunque no es cierto — ríe divertido —, y además lo sabes.

Toshiro cierra la puerta con el pasador y se acerca a Gin con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, a veces su novio puede llegar a ser tan bobo. Se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y pasa un dedo por su pelo, tomando un mechón de este y jugando con él. Se acerca a sus labios y deja un intento de tierno beso, que rápidamente es intensificado por ambos y por la necesidad del contacto por parte del contrario. Llevaban casi una semana sin verse, y el echo de que al fin puedan estar juntos les encantaba y a la vez les excitaba.

Hitsugaya desabrocha los pantalones del unifirme de su novio y acaricia por encima su ya latiente y roja erección que se ajusta perfectamente a su mano. Comienza a bombearlo lentamente mientras sigue su beso. Gin, por su parte, baja los pantalones de Shiro-chan y acaricia entre sus nalgas, gimiendo en sus labios por las cada vez más rápidas y placenteras caricias en su pene, moviendo casi inconscientemente las cadera contra su mano.

Gin lo leventa de su regazo y lo tumba sobre la mesa boca abajo, abriéndole levemente de piernas para colarse entre ellas. Pasa una mano entre sus nalgas, sonriendo al recibir los gemidos que deseaba, y acaricia el pequeño orificio del menor. Toma con la mano libre su pelo con cuidado, elevándolo, para besar su cuello y succionarlo. Pone dos dedos en su boca, para que los lama, y penetra con cuidado con uno de ellos, para luego meter un segundo y moverlos en forma de tijera, consiguiendo así dilatar la entrada del menor y a la vez lubricarlos hasta conseguir sacarle gemidos de placer. Retira estos para introducir lentamene su erección en su trasero hasta rozar su prostata y espera a que Toshiro se acosumbre a tenerla dentro y comienza a moverse lentamente aunque no puede evitar soltar algún que otro quejido de dolor por parte de este aunque rápido son sustituidos por fuertes gemidos de placer por parte de ambos y sonido de las caderas de ambos chocando.

— Me... me voy a — Shiro suelta un fuerte gemido de placer y se corre sobre la mesa, notando como Gin se corre también solo que en su interior.

Ichimatpru sale de él lentamente y pasa un pañuelo entre sus nalgas para limpiar los rastros de semen de este. Se sube los pantalones y luego lo hace a Toshiro, sentandolo sobre él y pasando un dedo por su pecho, notando lo rapido que late su corazón.

— Gin — se remueve un poco sobre el aludido y sonríe —, ¿te apetece qué te ayude con el trabajo?

— Claro que si — sonríe Ichimaru y da un último beso a Hitsugaya. Acerca la silla con ambos sentados sobre ella y coge los informes para poder seguir trabajando, ahora juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
